Conventionally, a transfer press includes a transfer feeder to transfer a workpiece to each working station or to transfer a workpiece to and from working stations.
The transfer feeder includes parallel transfer bars extending in the direction in which a workpiece is fed, and a plurality of cross bars extending between the transfer bars. The cross bars have workpiece holding means such as vacuum cups to transfer the workpiece when the transfer bars are moved in a two-dimensional manner.
When a working station is provided in the upstream side of the transfer feeder to perform a drawing operation, then it is necessary to change the level of a workpiece in response to drawing depths of products while it is being fed. It is also necessary to change the level of a workpiece when there is a difference in level between that fed in one station and that fed in the following station.